Nailed
by suzie2b
Summary: One should always listen to one's wife.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Nailed**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **It was barely sunup and Charley was sitting on the counter next to the bathroom sink in her robe. Tully stood between her knees in his boxers as she lovingly spread warm shaving soap on his face and neck. Charley smiled as she picked up the straight razor and gently began to shave her husband's face.**

 **About half-way through the process they heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside. Charley paused as Captain Boggs' aide rounded the corner into the hallway. As he started for the apartment, Charley said, "Good morning, corporal."**

 **Startled, Corporal Green swung around to see the couple in the open bathroom. His face reddened as he stammered, "Oh geez … I'm sorry…"**

 **Tully smiled. "Never seen a man get a shave from his wife before?"**

" **Well … I … no … I'm … not married."**

 **Tully put his hands on Charley hips and his smile widened. "Doesn't get better than this."**

 **Charley giggled as she wiped the razor clean on a towel. "What can we do for you on this fine morning, Leeland?"**

 **Corporal Green took a sighing breath, glad for the change of subject. "Captain Boggs' wants to see you ASAP, Charley."**

" **Tell him I'll be there as soon as I finish here and get dressed."**

" **Okay … I'll just tell him you're on your way."**

 **After the corporal hurried out the door and down the stairs, Charley held up the razor and said, "Now, where were we?"**

 **###############################**

 **An hour later Corporal Green knocked on Captain Boggs' office door and stuck his head in. "Charley's here, sir."**

 **Boggs nodded. "Good, send her in."**

 **The corporal opened the door and Charley walked in. "Good morning, captain. Sorry it took so long for me to get here. I was…" Her smile got bigger when she saw Troy and Moffitt. "Hi guys."**

 **The captain said, "That's quite all right, Charley. I know it's early. Please have a seat." After she sat in the chair in front of the desk, he said, "The convoy to Yanbu' al Bahr was hit yesterday. James was among the injured."**

 **Charley asked worriedly, "Will he be all right, sir?"**

" **He made it through surgery and is recovering at the field hospital near Kut. However, the documents still need to get to Yanbu' al Bahr." Charley nodded her understanding and the captain continued, "The convoy was attacked while one of the trucks was being worked on. James was able to hide his package before he was shot."**

" **So I'm taking duplicates to Yanbu' al Bahr."**

" **There are no duplicates. I need you to retrieve those documents and get them to Major Parker."**

 **Charley nodded. "Yes, sir. Was James able to tell someone where he hid them?"**

 **Captain Boggs shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. We know where the attack took place. Troy and Moffitt are in charge of getting you there and then on to your destination."**

 **Troy said, "We're meeting Hitch and Tully in the mess hall. You can grab some breakfast before we take off."**

 **###############################**

 **Charley got her breakfast while Troy and Moffitt explained the situation to their drivers. She sat down between Tully and Hitch with her coffee, fruit cocktail, toast, and bacon. "So, where did the attack happen?"**

 **Moffitt replied, "It was at an abandoned farm about forty kilometers into German territory. We've stopped there for water on a few occasions."**

" **How far from there to Yanbu' al Bahr?"**

" **Another eighty kilometers."**

 **Tully snatched a piece of bacon off her tray. "German patrols will probably still be out there watching the routes."**

 **Hitch added, "And if they thought there was a courier with that convoy, they'll be out there waiting for another."**

 **Troy said, "That's why we're taking Charley instead of a convoy. We can move faster and stay out of sight easier." He watched her take a bite of toast. "We're going to head out to the motor pool. We'll meet you at the jeeps in twenty minutes."**

 **It took two hours to get to the German lines and another hour to get to the farm. They all got out of the jeeps and looked around at the house that had been hit by a tank shell in the latest attack. There was a ramshackle barn in the back, and several other outbuildings on the good sized piece of property. Several burned out trucks from the convoy were there as well.**

 **Hitch said, "We have no idea where James hid the package, do we?"**

 **Troy said, "Nope. All we know is that he was able to hide it."**

 **Charley asked, "Any idea where James was when he got injured?"**

 **Moffitt pointed and said, "According to the report he was between the house and barn … about half-way. That's a lot of open area."**

 **Charley nodded. "Well, I'm going to check out the barn."**

 **Troy said, "Tully, go with her. Hitch, keep watch. Moffitt and I will start checking the house and other buildings."**

 **Tully pushed open the big barn door so he and Charley would have light while inside. They looked around the large, empty barn and Tully asked, "Why'd you pick this place to start our search?"**

 **Charley replied as she stared up at the rafters, "Because this is where I would have come if I could. I'd want to get my satchel up as high as possible … out of sight."**

 **Tully followed her over to one wall where there was a ladder attached, but broken off above their heads. "You think he got it up there?"**

 **Charley shrugged and looked around again. "I don't see anywhere else to hide it. Lift me up so I can reach the ladder."**

" **Nope. You're going to stay put right here on the ground. Besides, you aren't terribly fond of heights. I'll go take a look."**

 **Tully climbed onto the low wall of a stall and was able to reach the bottom of the ladder. He hoisted himself up until he could get a foot on the bottom rung. As he moved quickly up the ladder, he didn't see the exposed nail until it was too late and it sank into his right hand. He let out a pained curse and pulled his hand back.**

 **Charley called, "Are you okay?"**

 **Tully glanced down at her. "Yeah, just caught myself on a nail." He continued on until he got to the rafters and there it was. "Found it! Back away. I'm gonna drop it."**

 **Charley moved back and watched the satchel bounce as it hit the straw covered floor with a thud. Tully took a few seconds to wrap his kerchief around his bloody hand before climbing down.**

 **Charley had the satchel and was waiting as Tully dropped to the ground. She looked at his wrapped hand and said, "We'd better go get that cleaned up."**

 **They exited the barn and Tully yelled, "We've got it!"**

 **Troy had been searching the remains of the house while Moffitt emerged from one of the outbuildings.**

 **They met at the jeeps and Moffitt asked, "Is the package intact?"**

 **Charley showed them a thick envelope she'd taken out of James' satchel. "Yep. Still sealed." She zipped James's satchel and put it in the back of the jeep. Then put the package into her own satchel.**

 **Troy said, "Good work. We'd better get going..." He stopped when he saw Charley reach for a med kit. "What happened?"**

 **Tully shrugged as Charley started to unwrap his hand. "Caught it on a nail while I was climbing up into the rafters."**

" **What! Why were you in the rafters?"**

" **Because Charley said that's where she would've hid it. And that's where it was."**

 **Troy shook his head with a smile. "Okay, get him cleaned up so we can get outta here."**

 **Moffitt watched Charley clean the wound in Tully's palm. First she poured water over it to flush as much dirt and rust out as possible, then Moffitt handed her the alcohol that he'd uncapped. Without a word she poured some into Tully's hand.**

 **Tully yelped and pulled out of her grasp. "Have you been takin' lessons from Moffitt?"**

 **Charley looked from him to Moffitt. "What?"**

" **He gets a little heavy-handed with that bottle at times too."**

 **Charley smiled slightly as Moffitt shrugged innocently. "Sorry. Just thought it would be better to pour rather than dab."**

 **Tully watched as she put a dressing over the wound. "Dabbing has its advantages."**

 **Charley finished wrapping a bandage around his hand and taped it down. "There now. That should get you to Yanbu' al Bahr and a doctor."**

 **###############################**

 **They reached Yanbu' al Bahr without incident, but they did have to avoid a German patrol. After Charley delivered the package to Major Parker, she and Tully went to medical to have his hand attended to.**

 **However, medical was busy after an accident involving unexploded ordinance. Charley wanted to wait, but Tully decided he'd return in the morning before they left for Ras Tanura.**

 **In their quarters that evening Charley removed the bandage from Tully's hand and wasn't happy when she inspected the wound. "It's a bit red and swollen. We should go back to medical."**

 **Tully looked at it. It did appear to be in the early stages of infection, but he was tired and just wanted to go to bed. He sighed and said, "It'll be okay until morning. I'll just take a couple of aspirin. Let's go bed."**

 **Charley decided not to argue. She put a clean dressing on the wound and bandaged it.**

 **It was about 1am when Tully awoke in a sweat. There was pain throbbing through his hand. He hesitated, then gave Charley a gentle shake.**

 **She sighed sleepily. "Hmm … what…"**

 **Tully's voice was a little shaky when he said, "I think I've got a problem."**

 **Charley got up and clicked on the overhead light. She went back and sat on the bed. Tully's hand was very swollen and she didn't have to remove the bandage to know what was wrong. Charley put the back of her hand on his sweaty forehead. "You've got a fever. I knew we should've gone back to medical." She grabbed her clothes and quickly got dressed. "Okay, let's get some clothes on you."**

 **Charley helped Tully get into his pants and boots. He started to stand up while she went for his jacket and the room began to spin. Tully sat down again and closed his eyes. He panted, "Too … dizzy."**

 **Worriedly, Charley said, "Stay put. I'll get help." She hurried out the door and across the hallway.**

 **She knocked on the door until someone finally answered. Troy frowned when he saw who it was and the look on her face. "What's the matter?"**

 **Charley replied, "It's Tully. His hand is infected and he's got a fever. I need help getting him to medical."**

" **All right. We'll be right there."**

 **Troy, Moffitt, and Hitch helped Tully get to medical. His hand was thoroughly cleaned of infection in surgery and a heavy dose of antibiotics was given.**

 **As they waited for Tully to come out of surgery, Troy said, "I thought he got his hand checked out when we first got here."**

 **Charley sighed. "We came to medical, but they were pretty busy. Tully didn't want to wait around. I noticed the beginnings of infection when I changed the bandage in our quarters. I suggested we come back before going to bed, but Tully insisted it could wait until morning."**

 **Moffitt smiled, "My mother has said to my father on more than one occasion, 'One should always listen to one's wife.'"**

 **###############################**

 **Charley sat by Tully's side the remainder of the night and into the morning. She kept cool compresses on his forehead and bathed his face, neck, and chest with water.**

 **It was nearly noon when Tully finally opened his eyes. Fuzzily he looked around and saw Charley wringing another compress out. His voice was quiet when he said, "Hi."**

 **Charley looked at him and smiled. "Hey, sleepy head."**

 **As she replaced the compress on his forehead, Tully said, "I messed up, didn't I?"**

 **Charley's brow furrowed as she asked, "Messed what up?"**

" **Should've listened when you wanted me to see a doctor before we went to bed."**

 **Charley bent down and kissed him. "Yeah, you messed up. But it's been taken care of now."**

 **Tully raised his thickly bandaged hand and looked at it. "Don't remember much."**

" **I'm not surprised. They knocked you out at around two in the morning." Charley looked at her watch. "You've been asleep for nearly ten hours. Is it hurting?"**

 **Tully tried to make a fist around the bandage and grimaced. "Kinda throbs some."**

" **I'll get a nurse."**

 **As Charley started to stand, Tully grabbed her hand with his left and pulled her back onto the chair. "It's not bad. Just stay here for a while." Charley smiled and wrung a cloth out. As she wiped his face, Tully asked, "How long are they gonna keep me here?"**

 **Charley wiped his chest down and replied, "Until your fever goes down. It peaked at 103, but it's slowly going down now."**

 **Tully reached up and brushed his fingers against her cheek. "You look tired. Have you been here the whole time?"**

 **Charley sighed. "I went back to get some sleep after the sun came up, but I was locked out. When I went to headquarters to ask why I was told that those quarters had been put in your name. When it was reported that you were here, the room was reassigned to someone else and I was told there was nothing else available. So, rather than sleep in the jeep, I decided to spend the time here with you."**

" **That's the dumbest thing I've heard in long time. I told them you were with me. I even gave 'em your name."**

 **Troy walked in to check on his private. "How're you doing, Tully?"**

 **Tully frowned. "I'm fine, sarge, but Charley got kicked out of our quarters when someone at headquarters found out I was here. She's been here the whole time."**

 **Troy looked at Charley. "Why didn't they give you another room?"**

 **Charley shrugged. "They said the visitors' quarters were all taken and there wasn't anything else available."**

 **Troy thought for a second, then said, "Well, why don't you come with me? We can have lunch with Moffitt and Hitch. Then you can get some sleep in our room. I'll see what I can do about getting you some quarters."**

 **Charley smiled tiredly. "Thanks, Sam. I really could use some sleep." She kissed Tully. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"**

 **Tully smiled. "I'll miss you. Sleep well."**

 **Charley stood up. "Just let me tell a nurse I'm leaving."**

 **As she walked away, Troy sat down to wait. "After you came out of surgery, Moffitt, Hitch, and I went back to bed. Charley said she wanted to stay awhile. Guess I'm going to have to knock some heads together over at headquarters."**

 **Tully sighed. "Thanks, sarge. She doesn't get enough sleep most of the time as it is. When an opportunity comes up to sleep I like her to take it."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, Captain Boggs' does keep her busy."**

 **Charley returned. "Okay, Sam, I'm ready." She looked down at her husband and said with a smile, "Behave yourself and rest. I'll see you later."**

 **###############################**

 **Charley barely made it through lunch without falling asleep at the table. After they'd eaten, Troy said, "Okay, Hitch. Take Charley to our quarters and make sure she's got what she needs. Moffitt and I are going to headquarters to see about getting her someplace to stay."**

 **Hitch stood up with Charley beside him. "Right, sarge."**

 **Charley covered a yawn with her hand. "Thanks for this, guys. I really appreciate it. I was seriously thinking I was going to have to sleep in the jeep."**

 **Moffitt grinned. "Tully would never forgive us if we allowed that to happen."**

 **Hitch took Charley to their quarters and let her in. "Get some sleep now. Can I get you anything?"**

 **Charley shook her head and smiled. "No, I'm good."**

" **Well, take all the time you need. No one will bother you."**

 **Charley kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks, Hitch. Keep an eye on Tully for me. Don't let him give the nurses any trouble."**

 **Hitch nodded with a smile. "Don't worry. He'll be in good hands." Then he closed the door and waited to hear the lock click before he walked away.**

 **Charley undressed knowing her beloved husband would be well looked after, and not just by the doctors and nurses. She grabbed an extra pillow from one of the other beds before she crawled in under the covers in her bra and panties. Charley sighed as she got comfortable and curled herself around the extra pillow. With her arms around it, she was thinking of Tully as drifted off to sleep.**


End file.
